(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to livestock, and especially to the identification of livestock.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to mark livestock for identification. Some extremely old methods include: removing part of an ear, and branding the animal's hide with a hot iron. Other common marking methods include: ear tags, dye or paint, nose tags, collars, and adhesive stickers, to mention a few. In order to perform such methods, the person doing the marking must be able to touch the animal, except as discussed below.
There are many instances in which livestock, such as cattle, are free on open range or in large pastures. It is ordinarily impossible to get close enough to livestock in such situations to reliably mark them. The selected animals must either be caught in the open, or driven to a pen where they can be approached more closely, to mark them.
Before my invention, CO.sub.2 cartridge type pistols that shot a paint capsule which broke and spattered colored paint on selected animals, permitted marking animals from a distance. This paint spatter method resulted only in color marking the animals, but did not further identify the marked animals with symbols, writing, letters, numerals, or any other distinct identifying marking.
Before filing this application, a search was made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. That search developed the following U.S. Patents:
RENNER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,436 PA1 RULE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,431 PA1 BELOKIN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,615
The above patents are cited because applicant believes the Examiner might regard the results of a search by an experienced searcher to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.